Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth
by KyoCruple
Summary: What if Riku had never turned dark... Then he would have kept the keyblade of course! Follow Riku as he tries to unlock the mysteries of the legendary weapon while fighting off darkness. This is my version of Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chosen

Blue shoes gently touched the untainted platform. Silver hair shook lightly as the boy laughed

"Dude this is such a corny dream." He muttered and then gasped.

He couldn't talk...He looked around in awe taking a step forward he was startled as shadow-like ravens flapped past him in a fury. He looked back down and saw someone who he thought he knew... Malificient...? How did he know her?

He looked back up and the ravens were gone with the endless darkness. He began to feel weak, and he collapsed to the ground. "What the!" he cried out, just before everything blurred...and just after it did, he began to feel alright again. Around him were three statues...He was sleeping or something because he was suspended in mid air surrounded by black.

Then suddenly someone spoke with the voice of a thousand harps "What weapon shall you wield?"

A sword appeared within arms reach and soon after,so did a staff and shield all with a mouse shaped head on them. He eyed them all with distaste

"None of them."

The statues began to rumble, and the room began to spin around his body. What could he have done to make him dream such things! He was getting dizzy...and the statues began to lift from the small mass of land in the abyss of his dream. They spun around him, getting faster as time went on. The stained glass of the sinister woman under him shattered, and he began to fall...Dark pressed on all sides he was choking he couldn't see white stars burst before his eyes as he began to lose consciousness and fell limply onto the next platform.

"Oh God-" A coughing fit hit him and then a little blood flew from his mouth hitting the sand. Wiping his lips with the back of his hands he stood up. Oh man his body ached...He rubbed his sore chest and then looked around wildly as he heard the same voice from his dream inside his head 'There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.' "Shit, now I'm turning into a nutcase."

He began to close his eyes, pain escaping through his eyes as tears...and when he began to see again, he saw the roof of his home...he was laying on his bed, hand rubbing his aching head.Sitting up in a flurry he jumped out of bed revealing that he only had a pair of boxers on. He reached into his closet and pulled a vest onto his body. It was yellow and had a black X like figure across it. Next, he pulled his pants on and then pulled a kind of cover up pants on over those. He fastened the bottom of the pants with two black belts and then slipped on blue and white striped sneakers. Lastly he grabbed his black gloves off the bedside dresser, He pulled them on, and began to look towards the door. What was he forgetting...

"The raft!" he yelled out, remembering that he and his friends were going to go and find things to build a raft with to find out if their lonesome island wasn't alone. He began to go outside, yawning a bit. Jogging over to his rowboat he jumped in and began rowing "1..2..3 Row!" He repeated to keep himself moving at a steady pace. About halfway across he had to stop and rest because his arms were burning. After his rest he began again "1..2..3 Row!"

It took about 20 minutes to get to the island...and that was with rushing. He came to the small harbor and took himself out of the boat, tieing it onto the slab of wood with a sturdy rope. He wiped a bit of sweat from his head and went onward into the island, wondering if Sora or Kairi were here... He came across a large piece of wood on the ground, and looked at it strangely. "...this should work pretty well." he mumbled, picking it up and carrying it over his shoulder.

Upon seeing them he sped up hearing Kairi's exclamation to Sora "Sora you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." Then Sora went into a longwinded explanation about this monster that ate him. When he arrived even with them he listened as Sora said "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" "So what are we waiting for?"

He walked up to the two, calling out "Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" with a slight smile on his face, walking up to the two. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." he said, looking towards Sora, tossing the log into him. Sora fell back into the sand, catching it in his arms. He looked at Kairi and told her "And you're just as lazy as he is!". Kairi smiled slightly, and said "So you noticed.".

Kairi pulled Sora up and said "Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!", looking like she was about to run off. Sora tilted his head, mumbling "Huh?". Riku sighed, scratching his head while telling Kairi "What, are you kidding?"

Kairi smiled big, yelling "Ready? Go!". A few seconds later, they sprinted off towards the raft. A long while later when the sun was beginning it's descent Riku stood and stretched, It was beautiful. His masterpiece sat on the sand all tied up so that the wood would stay together the mast and sail was tied on too. Wiping a bead of sweat from his eye he smiled.

"Hey you guys lets call it a day!" He shouted so that the duo could hear him. Later that afternoon they all sat/leaned/laid on the tree talking about the upcoming adventure "So Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora voiced tiredly "Could be." Riku replied "We'll never know by staying here." Sora looked at the ground "But how far could a raft take us?" Riku answered quietly "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else"

The redhead who had remained quiet this time jumped into the conversation, "So suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"

Riku paused for a moment before saying "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora stretched, laying down casually on the tree, quickly replying with "I dunno."

Riku was staring off into the sun saying "Exactly, that's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff...", then he looked at Kairi, smiling slightly, "...so let's go..."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" asked Kairi, looking towards Sora.

Riku nodded, saying "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." Kairi smiled, looking towards the sun.

"You're welcome..." It became silent for a while, before everyone decided it would be good to rest up for the day tomorrow.

They began to walk back to the rafts, Riku and Sora a bit behind. "Sora." called out Riku. Sora turned, looking at him, and just at that moment Riku tossed him a Paopu fruit. "You wanted one, didn't you?" asked Riku, a grin on his face as he passed Sora.

"A paopu fruit..." mumbled Sora, looking at Riku strangely.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it." said Riku.

"What are you talking-...!" said Sora blankly. Riku laughed and began to walk back to his raft, untieing it and setting back for home.

----------------------------------------

A beautiful day was starting at Disney Castle or so Donald thought as he awoke and got dressed. Walking to the throne room to ensure that his king was ok Donald let out a low whistle in the tune of a favorite of Mickey's. (A/N:M-i-c-k-e-y M-o-u-s-e)

He stopped at two huge doors and knocked twice a smaller door appeared in the bigger one and Donald walked through. Still humming Donald began the long walk to the throne "Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you this morni-WHAT!" There was no one in the throne room visible to Donald, but then Pluto popped out from behind the throne a letter in his mouth.

Donald read the letter shock becoming more pronounced with each line, and then Donald tore from the room screaming like a mad duck. He ran to the garden where the knight Goofy lay asleep his nose wobbling with every snore

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Goofy, still asleep shifted a little. Donald narrowed his eyes and let out a battle cry "THUNDER!"

Goofy yelped and then looked a Donald "Hey there, Donald G' morning."

Donald ignored him and continued "We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone..."

Goofy looked over Donald's shoulder saying "Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen!"

"Daisy?"

"NO, It's top secret!"

Goofy who had obviously had been ignoring Donald also said "G' morning ladies."

Donald started to turn "What?" There stood the Queen and Daisy. Donald let out an embarrassed laugh and then frowned, knowing he was gonna get in big trouble with the "ladies" as Goofy had called them.

-------------------------------------------

Both Riku and Sora stood at the race start, Kairi was, of course, judge. "You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins." she said.

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..." said Sora excitedly, but Riku quickly interrupted him...

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Sora was surprised, a dumb look crossed his face then he said "Huh?".

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." said Riku, getting ready for the race. Kairi tilted her head, unsure of what the two were talking about.

"Wha... Wait a minute...!" cried Sora, but Kairi was ready to get the race started.

"Okay. On my count..." she said, but Sora and Riku darted off before she could finish. You could imagine the look on Sora's face when he finished seeing Riku sitting on a boulder waiting for him

"You take to long." Sora glared before Kairi interupted

"Ok, today we collect provisions for our trip! Sora you get One Seagull Egg, Two Coconuts, Three Fish, and fill this up with water." She tossed him a bottle and he grumbled

"Why isn't Riku doing anything?"

"He is just not as much as you." She replied playfully as Sora stalked off. "Riku I need you to find three mushrooms." "

Can do Miss Kairi." Riku said saluting his "captain" and then he took off running looking for the mushrooms. Fifteen minutes later he had two mushrooms and couldn't think of where to find the last one. sighing he decided to take a break at the coolest place on the island, The Secret Place, Crawling through the small gap he wormed his way into the old cave. Standing he brushed himself off and saw the last mushroom. He picked it and then to his dismay saw a drawing of Sora and Kairi. Sora was giving Kairi the paopu and she looked happy about it. He smirked, although he didn't want Kairi as his girlfriend it was just he didn't want his friends to forget about him in the romance that was sure to come. Then he heard something that sent chills down his spine, a crack of a stray leaf leaves didn't crack on their on. He spun around and saw a hooded man hiding in the corner. "Who's there?" Riku said a little frightened

"I've come to see the door to this world." Riku raised an eyebrow what was he talking about? He voiced his question quietly

"H-huh?"

"This world has been connected." The hooded man said emotionessly

"Wh-what are you talking about!"

Ignoring him the man continued "Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclisped."

Riku smirked finally getting a little frustrated "Well, whoever you are stop telling lies theres no such thing as darkness beyond the whole concept of night." but then a question struck him hard "WAIT your from another world aren't you?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"So you are! I knew it, Your from another world!"

"This is so very much to learn. You understand so little.."

"Then take me with you and teach me." Riku began quietly

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Riku looked towards the door "Is this how you got here? If so we ca-" He looked back at the hooded man then realized he was gone disappeared into thin air.

When Riku arrived at the raft with the mushrooms, He saw Sora chatting with Kairi when they were in earshot

"-wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage." Kairi was saying. When she saw Riku she smiled and asked "Tired? Want to call it a day?"

"Hell yeah I do." The thing he really wanted to do was go home and think about what the hooded man said.

"Tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!" Kairi said happily.

Leaving Kairi and Sora behind on the island Riku got in his rowboat and began to row home, having to stop at about halfway again to rest. When he walked into the house he heard and smelled his mom cooking dinner

"Hey Mom."

"Hey son." And that was all that was said.

Then he ran up to his room to think.

Donald,

Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.

P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me?

Thanks pal.

Mickey

Silence followed until Daisy murmured "Oh, dear! What could this mean?"

Minnie, still calm, said "It means we'll just have to trust the king."

Goofy who was looking thoughtful added "Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right."

Donald hurried to reassure Minnie "Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key."

Minnie eyed both Goofy and Donald "Thank you, both of you."

Donald nodded to Minnie and then said to said quietly to Daisy "Daisy can you take care of-"

"Of course. You be careful now" She replied

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you."

Donald watched as a small cricket jumped up and down

"So..uh where is he?"

"Over here!"" the cricket cried "Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

Minnie frowned "We hope for your safe return. Please help the king."

Goofy saluted looking loyal.

"What do you think your saluting for your coming too!" He snapped grabbing Goofy's arm and dragging him along

"BLAST OFF!"

Soon after a gummy ship popped out from under Disney Castle and zoomed off.

------------------------------------------

Riku yawned and looked around his room. It was hard to believe that this would be left behind after they set sail this would all be gone. Looking out the window he let out a groan "The raft!" Running to his boat he rowed like never before his arms screamed in agony, but he didn't stop. He didn't even rest about halfway like normal. When he jumped out of the boat he stumbled, but he didn't let up. He looked at the spot where the raft used to be..gone. Gone without a trace the rope that had held it was floating in the water. "Dammit!" snapped Riku climbing onto the Paopu island via ladder. Above it was a swirling vortex of black.

Looking back towards the ground Riku saw Sora running towards him looking frantic "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" And then suddenly Riku understood what the man meant and he was afraid of it and for that reason...he would fight it. "The door has opened.." he murmured "Sora! Whatever you do don't give in to the darkness!"

However it seemed Sora could not hear him for he was staring blankly at the ground. Riku tried to take a step forward, but then realized he was stuck by this black goopy substance it was climbing up his legs. When Riku looked at Sora again he was looking at him, his hand outstretched. "Riku we can go to the other worlds now!"

Riku stared blankly "But what about Kairi? You were worried about her just a minute ago!" before Sora could reply the goop had covered his body and was doing the same thing to him, and then it engulfed him, he couldn't see, he couldn't breath. Right before he thought he couldn't take it anymore a light burst and all the dark disappeared leaving him gasping for breath with a golden key in his hand. This would all be ok except...the key was huge! Huge enough to be used as a weapon. Then what scared him most was that black beings arose from the ground twitching. He slashed and hacked at them when they came to close. He knew exactly where Kairi was when he arrived outside the Secret Place, He looked in awe, things just kept getting weirder and weirder. The old tree trunk now had doors on it, beautiful white doors with colored panes. He opened them and crawled through into the Secret Place he looked at the old wooden door was Kairi she turned around and moaned her voice screechy "Sora..."

"I'm not Sora." Riku said frowning at her..somthing was wrong, and then the wooden door burst open and black dust flew from it. The gust was so strong that Kairi flew towards Riku he braced himself to catch her, but he never did because she too disappeared, and Riku was thrown from the Secret Place and sucked into the vortex. Yelling he tried to stay on the ground, but failed and the next thing he knew was Destiny Islands, his home was gone.


	2. Traverse Town: The Beginning

Oh, God

Oh, God

Oh, God His head pounded and his body trembled with fatigue as he shifted when he awoke.

Oh, God The golden key in his hand shimmered with nonexistant light, he was surrounded in darkness, complete darkness. "Dismiss!" He murmured, groaning all the while.

Oh, God When he shifted again so that he could stand, his body screamed in agony. The only reasonable explanation was that when he fell from the vortex, that his body was bruised and injured.

Oh, God When Riku forced his feet to help stand himself up.

One step, "OW!" Two "Mutha' FUDGER!" Three "OOF!"

He turned the corner and raised a hand to shield himself from the dim lamp posts. A few more steps and he was in a square filled with people, most of them looking rather gloomy. He turned to ask where he was when a screech pierced the cool night air.

"Thief!"

When he looked to what the big commotion was he was sent flying. Riku was thrown back and then tripped over his own feet just in time to see a boy a couple years older than him jump and land on the ground beside him. A _thud_ and the "thief" was running again , carrying a thick red bag , black hair flying wispily. Going, going, gone.

Ok time out! Who did that guy think he was! He had just pushed him down. He! The great Riku!

Angrily Riku rolled onto his stomach, and then froze.

A...sword? Was pointed at his throat

"Keybearer..."

The "sword" had a blade, that wasn't so abnormal, the peculiar thing about this particular weapon was that up towards the handle it was made like a revolver, it was a... gun...blade.

Gunblade, Keyblade what next?

'Wait , I wanna guess.. A shield carrying dog?' Riku thought sarcasticlly

Then without warning the golden handle of the Keyblade appeared closely followed by the blade itself.

"Guess I'm supposed to fight you then..." In an instant, Riku had rolled to the side knocking Enemie's Gunblade away. There was a loud grinding noise as the blades scrapped.

Jumping to his feet he swang the Keyblade wildly, Knocking the Enemy backwards.

"Haha!"

Enemy frowned and then raised his sword above his head, It started glowing.

Turning on heel Riku tried to run. He was too slow.

_SMASH!_

Something...something hard, flying at highspeed collided with the small at his back and threw him into the brick wall, that surrounded the square. People were long gone, running at the sign of battle.

"Unh!"

Sliding down the wall, Riku yelled the first words that came to mind, "_STRIKE RAID_!" and then he threw the Keyblade at the enemy. It started spinning, with unhuman speed. He gave a gasp, something was draining at his stength. A loud _THUNK_ and it hit head on knocking the enemy off his feet, and that was the last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think you're losing it Squall!"

"It's Leon!"

"Sh..you'll wake up the Keybearer!"

"Too late."

The "keybearer" opened his eyes and looked warily around upon his kidnappers.

Closest to him, was a girl with short black hair, she was wearing a skimpy Ninja style clothing. Even so it didn't look slutty on her, in fact in Riku's opinion it added to her appearance.

Next to her, a girl with long brown hair. She was pretty with her light pink jumpsuit. Chocalate brown eyes decorated her face.

Lastly, (Riku supressed a snarl with difficulty) was "Enemy", brown hair reached his shoulders. A second pair of brown eyes were present.

They were all staring at the newest keyblade master. Funny looks on their faces, then they looked at each other and started laughing, except for the pink jumpsuit girl who gave a small smile.

"What's so funny?"

"You are!" The ninja girl said, still chuckling.

"How so?" Riku replied defensively.

"We expected more, like a big muscle man or something." She said as though everyone should know this.

"Gee thanks, ninja girl."

"Hey! Call me Yuffie!"

"So be it, Gee thanks Yuffie."

"Your welcome."

Wait, huh? Did she not catch the sarcasm? He shook his head and then tuned his attention to Squall or Leon whatever the heck his name was.

"You." Riku glared at the man who had, not long ago battled him.

"Yeah me." The brown haired menace muttered.

"Why're you attacking me without preamble?"

"It's complicated," Squall/Leon took a deep breath and then began his explanation "You see, those black creatures-"

"-the ones who attacked my island?"

"Yes, now shut up and let me finish. The heartless they're called name. The only reason they attack you is...they want your heart, along with everyone else's, and the fact that you hold the keyblade only amplifies it. They have great fear of the keyblade. HEY! Are you listening to me?"

Riku, who had been looking around the room curiously said "Afraid of keyblade, want hearts. Got it. What was the reason you had the get the keyblade from me though Squall?"

Yuffie laughed, Squall/Leon however didn't "It's LEON." He hissed through gritted teeth. It took a minute of Aerith comforting him to get an answer "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon looked over at the wall, upon which the keyblade leaned against, his hand closed around the handle and the keyblade disappeared in a flash of light. A soft _chink_ and Riku was holding it once again, a little flushed looking.

Leon sighed, obviously in thought. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Gwarsh Donald! Where do you reckon Leon is?" Goofy asked messing with his hat.

Donald looked at his friend "What makes you think I know?" He barked at the dog. (A/N:How ironic.)

"Well gee, you always act like you know everything. So I figured-"

"-I think it's time for you to shut up."

"Alright."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Riku fingered the keychain on the keyblade. "Y'know what I've been wondering?"

Yuffie looked up, "Whassat?"

"What happened to my island?"

Yuffie shrugged.

Riku turned his attention to his new friendly enemy. "Leon?"

"Y'know what? I really don't know." Leon answered quietly.

The keybearer lay his head in his hands.

"Are you prepared?"

The new warrior looked up shaking his silver locks "For what?

"Soon the heartless will locate you. Better get ready for it."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "I dare them."

Yuffie smiled. "That's the spirit!"

As if on cue, the room became dark, all the lights flickered out. Heartless had appeared everywhere, covering the walls and floor.

Riku's eyes darkened as he jumped forward to attack-

"-NO!" Leon had deflected his attack. "Yuffie! Get your ninja ass out of here!"

It seemed she didn't need telling twice, as she threw herself from the room, closely followed by Aerith.

"Don't bother with the small fry!"

Riku nodded. "Right!"

A heartless soldier eyed them and then threw itself out of the window. Glass flew everywhere, showering them in it's fragments. Leon jumped out after it. Riku, unsure of what to do, decided to follow suit.

Bad Move.

_Crunch_. He had fallen out of the window, missed the balcony and fell onto the ground. Leon forced him onto his feet, with a grunt.

"Let's find the leader!"

Riku nodded again, and they both took off running into the Second District. From there, Riku broke away from Leon, who went to check on the First District. Leaving Riku to go for Third. Panting and swinging at "small fry" he hurtled into Third District, closing the door on the heartless, before they could get in. Not that much help considering the weakest ones could become 2D and slip under things.

He ran down the slope and into the clearing, it was completely deserted, it was quiet.

"Too Quiet."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The animal-like duo stood on a balcony looking out upon the Third District.

"It's quiet." Donald said.

"Too Quiet."

"That was my line Goofy." Donald said slightly annoyed.

Goofy stared back. "Don't look at me, I didn't say it."

"Then who-THE KEY!" The duck's eyes became as large as boulders, for he had spotted the Kingdom Key within Riku's hands.

At that exact moment, though heartless began to swarm around them.

"Goofy...Let's kick some arse!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Riku stood against a tiny army of about a hundred Heartless Soldiers.

"This is it." He murmured to himself, charging foward shoving the keyblade into ones middle, it disappeared in a puff of black smoke, and then released a faint pink heart. Riku repeated this process until the targets caught on and began to jump away from the blade. This frustrated Riku, because he had to make up another move. One of the Soldiers became brave and tried to take a slash at him. Something triggered in the young boy's brain. "_STRIKE RAID!" _He threw the keyblade, and again it began to spin with that inhuman speed.

What happened next didn't surprise Riku, that mysterious thing began to draw upon his energy, so much that he struggled to stay on his feet. Must stay awake...He fell to one knee, as the weapon returned from it's slaughter. Another Soldier jumped forward, he didn't have enough strength in his arms to defend...

_CLANG!_ Something, jumped in front of him and defended for him, while another odd creature said "Here take it!" and threw a bottle of blue liquid at him. Without asking what it was he uncorked, and swallowed all of it's contents. His strength returned in a giant burst. Then he was jumping back into the fray with the other two..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

All exhausted, the trio, stepped back and examined the ground, black goop lay thick on the ground. It's like blood, Riku had realized when he bent to touch it, only to find it stiff, like jello. 'It hardens with time.'

They shared a smile

"That was great!" Riku said sounding excited.

"I know, it always feels like this." Goofy replied.

"Just who are you?" Donald butted in smirking at the keyblader.

"It's Riku."

The dog stepped torwards his newest companion. "I'm Goofy."

Donald looked Riku up and down. "Donald. Donald Duck."

_Grumble_

Donald looked over at Goofy. "Goofy you palooka! You were supposed to eat before we left!"

Goofy once again stared at Donald, confusion in his eyes. "Huh? Donald, that wasn't me."

_GRUMBLE_

The ground shivered and something fell from the sky, something big.


End file.
